Crazy in Love
by lolcoholic
Summary: 'I can't love you, you're too young', 'I don't care, just give me one chance, please'. Going against all of her beliefs, risking everything she worked for a man, who held her heart in one hand, her destiny in the other. Ace/Boa, modern universe.


Crazy in Love

Chapter 1:

'-ent, and can you give me more detailed answer about why you chose Mugiwara Co. for your new product?.

Glancing at the woman who was seated beside blank stare, 'can we resume it later, I'm busy right now', who knew she would stumble upon this kind of people here, of all places.

'but-', realizing she had no choice in the matter the reporter made her way to the café's door, before going out she looked at Boa pleading a chance of an interview. Her cold glare gave further confirmation for the poor reporter. Finally looking down she realized she had bought a coffee, reminding herself that she need a vacation she went to buy a new cup.

'How can i help you', the deep rumble of a male voice startled her enough to drop the phone into the cold coffee. The phone screen went completely blank, I-Phone really was a crap. 'Fuck, sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that' the laughter in his voice amde her raise her head to meet his eyes. Hazel with gold flecks in it, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and she had seen some pretty eyes alright. Repeating itself in her head was only one word: Beautiful.

Caught herself staring at a random stranger, she cleared her throat and said, 'No problem' softly. 'What would you like?' asked the beautiful stranger. Now she just sounded down right thirsty. 'Cappuccino' she was glad that her voice got out cold and smoothly, inside she was nowhere near cold or smooth. 'Don't worry, it's on the house, think it as my threat for the previous accident' indicating her phone. 'Thanks' she said smiling a little.

While she was waiting for her order the 'beautiful stranger' extended his hands and said, 'Portgas.D Ace, nice to meet you' in a very suspicious cheerful tone. 'Boa Hancock, likewise', now as she got a better look at him, he was no where near his 31 age. He looked like he just came out of high school, having raised by a very old-fashioned way, it made her sick that she was checking out a kid.

Ace took out her soaked phone and was dabbing it with a tissue. Handing it to her, he said 'Here you go', as their hands touched she got the 'electricity' tingling from her fingers to her very core, as looked up Ace was looking at her with a dazed expression his eyes focused on her face. Her heart was beating very fast so it was possible that she got an ultimate blush, which was probably contrasting with her raven hair just fine. Raising her glasses, which was now sliding down her nose, she tried to slow down her heart.

The ding of the bell saved her, snaching her coffee she hurriedly she rushed out of the coffee shop, completely ignoring Ace's 'wait'.

* * *

Arriving at her office, she showed the security her name card and jumped into the elevator. Panting, she took out her phone and checked her voice mails, Marguerete stated that she was needed immediately, saying that she had visitors from the World Government, rolling her eyes she opened the camera and checked her reflection to confirm any redness, satisfied that she was as pale as ever, she exited the elevator numbing her excited brain.

As she arrived in front of her room she felt like she was missing something thinking this of nothing, she opened the door to see Sengoku with his signature penguin tie.

'What are you doing here?, I thought I told you enough I don't have any intention of working against Government' she said glancing at the elderly man. 'Yes, I believe you, but I don't know want to think of your deal with Mugiwara', he replied slowly.

'Just because I made a deal to monitor the underworld with the Government doesn't exactly give you the right to control my bussiness deals' she said, starting to get annoyed.

'Yes, well I trust your word that you won't do anything shady with Mugiwara no Luffy.' he said standing up. 'Goodbye, Empress'.

How was she supposed to help Luffy with the smuggling if the Government was watching her 24/7. At times like this she needed a drag out of her cig. Dugging her hand int-

Wait, she didn't had her bag with her. Looking around the room, her was really missing. Suddenly remembering she left it on the table with intention of sitting again. Ace's face flashed in her mind, making her heart race, again, but she was reminded of Elder-Nyon's teachings about younger men. Cursing herself she slumped into the comfy leather chair.


End file.
